Familia Sorpresa
by marianadictarrow
Summary: Todo cambia para Felicity cuando asume la custodia de sus sobrinos y Oliver no esta ahi para ayudarla. Todo se desarrollara Olicity, y no sera drama.
1. Chapter 1

FAMILIA SORPRESA.

CAPITULO 1

Felicity no podia creer como habia llegado a la situación en la que se encontraba, con menos de treinta años y siendo la tutora legal de tres niños, pero no tres niños cualquiera sino sus sobrinos, no de sangre porque ella no tenia hermanos pero sus sobrinos de corazón, ya que su primo, tambien hijo unico y con el que se habia criado habia muerto la semana pasada en un accidente de trafico junto a su esposa, que se habia convertido tambien en la mejor amiga de Felicity, y no solo eso, habian designado a Felicity para que en caso de que le pasara algo ella cuidase de sus tres hijos: Michael, que tenia seis años y era igual a su padre y las mellizas, Hamony y Faith, que solamente tenian seis meses de vida.

Los niños tambien iban en el coche cuando todo sucedio pero gracias a que llevaban las sillas y cinturones de seguridad, y el hecho de que el golpe fuerte se lo llevó la parte de atras hizo que ellos estuvieran bien.

Todavía recordaba cuando la habian llamado la semana anterior, desde la comisaria, para que fuera a recoger a sus sobrinos, y ella viendo que no podia hacerlo, llamo a las personas en las que más confiaba, el primero al que llamo fue a Diggle, quien le dijo que en cinco minutos estaria alli y asi lo hizo, despues llamo a Roy y tambien aparecio junto a Diggle quien paso a recogerlo, y por último solo le quedaba llamar a Oliver, y lo hizo solo que no fue él quien contesto sino la ´´hermosa Laurel´´ , en un primer momento se quedo en shock, pero despuésle pregunto por Oliver y ella le contesto con palabras que Felicity no se podrías sacar de la cabeza aunque quisiera:

FLASHBACK

´´Olli esta en la ducha es que estaba muy cansado después de haberse acostasdo y que por favor dejara de molestarla porque ahora que habian vuelto no era necesario que ella le llamase o le hablase´´ y asi fue como Felicity con el corazón roto colgo y espero a que llegasen las dos personas que parecia que solo le quedaban como familia, ya que Oliver parecia que se habia olvidado de ella para formar ´´la familia perfecta junto a Laurel y Connor´´, ya que al poco tiempo de vencer a Slade Oliver se entero de que el hijo que tuvo con aquella chica habia nacido , y que iba a ser metido en el sistema de adopcion ya que su madre, unico pariente que le quedaba, habia muerto hace poco, así que Oliver lo recogió en Central City y se lo llevo a casa, y la verdad es que a Felicity le encantaba pasar tiempo con Connor y a él con ella ya que era con la única persona con la que hablaba mas de dos frases seguidas, pero ahora ya casi no podra pasar tiempo con él ya que esta Laurel y Oliver parece querer que forme parte de sus vidas.

Así que se dirigio a la comisaria con lo que parecia eran las unicas personas a las que le importaba, y alli se encontró con el detective Lance.

-Señorita Smoak , que hace aquí, tiene algo que ver con nuestro amigo común?-Le preguntó.

-No vengo aquí a recoger a mis sobrinos, sus padres han sufrido un accidente y me han llamado para que viniese.-Le dijo Felicity mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-Usted es la hermana del Señor o la Señora Smith?-Preguntó él un poco confuso.

-Bueno si y no, en realidad no es mi hermano de sangre es mi primo de ahi la diferencia de apellidos, pero nos hemos criado como hermanos y como él no tiene mas hermanos soy su contacto de emergencia, asi que me puede decir donde estan él ,su mujer y sus hijos?- Pregunto Felicity con su balbuceo habitual y parando de llorar.

-Veo que no le ha contado nada- Empezó a decir el detective.- Siento decirle que su hermano a fallecio junto a su esposa en el accidente y que la hemos llamado porque según los papeles usted es la tutora de sus hijos.-Le dijo el detective Lance mientras ponia una mano en su hombro.- Ademas su sobrino no deja que los policias se acerquen ni a él ni a sus hermanas a si que no hemos podido llevarlo al hospital.- Le dijo mientras sentia las manos de Digg y Roy en cada uno de sus hombros asi que ella se giro y los abrazo y asi estuvo un par de minutos hasta que se sereno y se dirigio a la habitacion donde tenian a sus sobrinos.

-Hola chicos como estais?-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba con la sonrisa que reunio para ellos.

-Tia Felicity.- Dijo Michael mientras se acercaba, la abrazaba y lloraba, asi como empezaron a llorar sus hermanas.

-Cariño tenemos que llevaros al hospital y despues vamos a ir a casa a descansar.-Dijo ella.

Y asi fue fueron al hospital y despues a casa, una vez alli hizo que Digg se fuera ya que debia estar con Lyla que estaba esperando un bebe y tambien hizo que se fuera Roy ya que debia estar con Thea ya que habia vuelto de estar con Merlyn cuando descubrio que su hermano era el Arrow.

Y así fue como se quedo sola con sus sobrinos.

Fin FLASHBACK.

Ahora todo parecia que iba mejor, ella ya no lloraba y con un poco de ayuda de Dig, Roy, Lyla y Thea cuidaba de sus tres sobrinos, tambien les hizo prometer no decirle nada a Oliver de lo que le estaba pasando, y que cuando le preguntara que porque no iba a la arrow-cueva les dijera que estaba de citas, y ellos no preguntaron porque ya que estaban cabreados con él por no presentarse cuando Felicity lo necesitaba, y todos sabian que problamente la razon fue Laurel.

Como habia pasado una semana y sus amigos la habian ayudado mucho Felicity organizo una comida en su casa y alli estaban disfrutando todos, riendo y jugando, hasta Michael, quien desde lo ocurrido no hablaba mucho empezo a hablar, eso no paso con las gemelas queines no se enteraron de nada, y Felicity pensaba que eso era lo mejor.

Estaban hablando y jugando al Go Fish con Michael cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, asi que Felicity se levanto y abrio encontrandose con la sorpresa de ver a Connor, quien era una version mini de su padre, asi que ella miro a los lados para ver si habia venido solo o no y al no ver a nadie dijo.

-Hey Connor, que haces aquí?-Pregunto ella.

-Hola Felicity, queria verte y como tu ya no vienes a verme a mi he venido yo.-Le dijo él pequeño con una sonrisa.- Y porque no has venido, te he echado de menos, me aburria solo con Oliver.-Dijo el un poco triste.

-Lo siento cariño, pero he estado ocupada.-Le explico Felicity.- Por que no entras tu tía Thea esta tambien aqui.-Le dijo mientras hacia hueco para que entrara.

-Porque hay tanta gente, has hecho una fiesta y no me has invitado?-Pregunto Connor un poco triste.

-Pense que ibas a ir a comer con tu papa y Laurel.-Dijo ella, ya que ella queria invitar al pequeño pero Thea le habia dicho que saldria a comer con su padre y Laurel.

-Pero yo hubiera preferido venir aqui contigo, Thea y Dig, que ir a comer con la bruja.-Le dijo el pequeño lo que provoco que tanto Felicity como Thea que habia llegado a su lado comenzaran a reir.

-Tia Felicity es tu turno.- Dijo Michael mientras entraba.- Hola soy Michael, queires jugar al Go Fish?-Le pregunto a Connor.

-Yo Connor, puedo Felicity?-Pregunto él.

-Claro ve a jugar con mi sobrino.-Le dijo ella.- Por cierto Connor tu papa sabe que has venido?-Pregunto Felicity.

-No, salio a comer y yo no fui para poderme escapar, aunque ya se habra enterado de que me he ido, porfa Felicity llama a Oliver y dile que estoy contigo.-Le pidio él con ojos de cachorros.

-Esta bien.-Dijo ella mientras sacaba su telefono, y marcó.

-Felicity?-Pregunto él.

-Connor s eha escapado y esta en mi casa.-Comenzo ella.

-Voy para alla.- Le contesto Oliver que conlgo al segundo y Felicity no pedo decirle que no viniera que despues lo llevaria a casa Thea, pero no el tenia que hablar y colgar, y ahorqa vendria a su casa y tendria que verlo cosa que no queria hacer.

CONTINUARA.

En el proximo capitulo Oliver llega a casa de Felicity y a vereis que pasa.


	2. Chapter 2

FAMILIA SORPRESA

DEDICADO A LAS CHICAS DEL FORO

CAPITULO 2

Cuando colgó la llamada de Felicity, Oliver se quedo más tranquilo, ya que habia estado peocupado por ella, ya que no sabia lo que le pasaba pues no habia aparecido a trabajar, ni habia contestado los mensajes ni llamadas que le enviaba, asi que si Oliver llevaba una semana preocupado por si chica miercoles, y cuando preguntaba a Roy o a Dig por ella, solo lo miraban como si quisieran atraversarlo con una flecha, algo que le decia que ellos sabian de ella pero que no queria contarle lo que le llevaba a estar celoso pues ella confiaba en algo con ellos y a él ni siquiera le habia dado señales de vida.

Mientras ensaba en todo esto salio a toda prisa del restaurante, olvidadose de Laurel, quien habia salido detras de él.

-Hey, Olli espera, no corras, no puedo correr con estos zapatos.-Dijo Laurel quien cada vez que podia invitaba a Oliver a salir, porque su plan era recuperarlo, y para eso tuvo que quitarse del medio a la secretaria rubia que estaba siempre detrás de él, y que se habia dado cuenta estaba enamorada de Oliver.

-Lo siento Laurel, pero Connor se ha escapado de la mansión y ha ido a casa de Felicity.-Le contesto Oliver mientras se dirigia hacia su coche.

-Y no crees que ella podria haber ido a la mansión a por Connor y llevarselo a su casa, o incluso que este mintiendo solo para que vayas a su casa a verla.-Le dijo Laurel pues intentaba que Oliver pensara mal de su secretaria ya que su plan era separarlos y con ella lo habia conseguido pues sabia que no habia aparecido en una semana en ninguno de sus trabajos, ahora solo le quedaba Oliver.

-No no creo que Felicitu hiciera eso, y si piensas eso es que no la conoces bien, asi que Laurel, si vas a insultarla prefiero ir a recoger a mi hijo solo, asi que sube al cohe para que pueda dejarte en tu casa.- Le dijo Oliver que cada vez estaba mas molesto con la mujer de la que una vez estuvo enamorado.

Y asi Oliver se subió al coche y puso rumbo a casa de Laurel, donde paro, ella intento darle en un beso pero Oliver se alejo.

-Laurel que se supone que haces?-Pregunto molesto y confundido.

-Vamos Olli tu me quieres y yo te quiero, asi que quiero darte un beso y quizas antes de ir a recoger a tu hijo puedas pasarte por casa y pasar un rato juntos.-Dijo Laurel bajando el tono y acercando su boca a la de Oliver.

-Lo siento Laurel pero yo no estoy enamorado de ti, siempre te querre, pero no estare mas enamorado de ti.-Dijo Oliver quien por primera vez habia reconocido que no estaba enamorado de ella, es más se dio cuenta que de quien de verdad estaba enamorado era de Felicity, su chica miercoles, su compañera, su amiga y la mujer que hizo posible entablar una relación con su hijo, porque sino fuera sido por ella Connor nunca hubiera empezado a hablar con él.

-Claro es por tu secretaria rubia, la de las fadas cortas, Olli tu no estas enamorada de ella, solo quieres acostarte con ella.-Dijo Laurel en un tono celoso.

-Laurel baja de mi coche ahora mismo, y por favor no vuelvas a la arrow-cueva hasta que te calmes y estes preparada en tratar a Felicity con respeto.-Le dijo Oliver y despues de eso Laurel salio del coche y Oliver puso rumbo a casa de Felicity.

La casa de Felicity no estaba muy lejos de donde Laurel vivia, asi que no tardo mucho en llegar, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que los coches de Dig y de Roy estaban alli, por que ellos estaban alli?, y por que él no habia sido invitado?, esto hizo que los celos de Oliver aparecieran de nuevo, asi que aparco y salio del coche dispuesto a saber que le pasaba a Felicity y porque él estaba fuera de todo.

LLamó a la puerta y lo que no espero es que la abriera un niño de más o menos la edad de Connor pero que no era Connor, ese niño tenia los ojos azules de Felicity pero su pelo era castañoa claro, no habra escondido Felicity un hijo?, se pregunto en su cabeza.

-Hola señor.-Dijo el niño.-Busca a la tia Flisi?-Pregunto, mientras Oliver estaba pensando en sus cosas, claro tia, era el sobrino de Felicity.

-Si, le puedes decir que Oliver esta aqui.-Dijo.

-Ahh, tu eres el papa de Connor, pasa.-Dijo el pequeño.-Puedo hacerte una pregunta.- Le dijo.

-Claro, pero a cambio tu me dices tu nombre.- Dijo Oliver mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura del niño.

-Me llamo Michael, pero todos me llaman Mickey, y mi pregunta es que por que no viniste cuando la tia Felicity te llamo la semana pasada?-Pregunto el niño curioso.- Ella estaba hablando con Dig y Roy y la escuche ella estaba muy triste porque s amigo Oliver no vino.- Le explico el niño y en eso aparecio Felicity por la puerta.

-Oliver hola, veo que has conocido a Mickey, por cierto es tu turno.-Dijo dirigiendose al niño quien habia salido corriendo hacia la habitación.

-Por que tu sobrino dice que llamaste la semana pasada y que no vine, tu no me llamaste.- Dijo Oliver confundido.

-Si que lo hice, pero me lo cogio Laurel y me dijo que estabas demasiado ocupado acostandote con ella como para hacerme caso a mi.-Dijo Felicty molesta.

-Pero yo no me he acostado con Laurel, desde la noche de antes de que muriera Tommy.-Dijo Oliver aun más confundido.

-Es que Laurel dijo que estaba haciendo eso con Oliver mientras él iba al baño, cuando nos obligo a cenar con ella en el restaurante.-Dijo Connor quien acababa de aparecer.-Y Laurel dijo que Felicity no te volviera a llamar.-Despues volvio decir- Por cierto Oli, que es acostarse con alguien?-Pregunto confundido el niño.

-Connor eso es algo que aprenderas cuando seas mayor ahora vamos a jugar.-Dijo Roy quien aparecio en busca del pequeño y escucho la conversación. Despues de recoger al pequeño volvio a entrar a la habitacion.

Estaban a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando escucharon el sonido de bebes llorando.

-Mierda.-Dijo Felicity mientras salia corriendo a su dormitorio principal, mientras Oliver iba tras ella. Cuando llego cogio a la pequeñas que estaba llorando y la acuno hasta que volvio a dormirse, mientras tanto Oliver la miraba embobado. Despues de que los bebes se quedaran dormidos Oliver y Felicity salieron de la habitacion.

-Felicity que ha pasado y por que tienes en tu casa dos bebes y a tu sobrino.- Pregunto Oliver quien empezaba a impacientarse por no saber lo que pasaba en la vida de Felicity.

-Todos los niños son mis sobrinos, sus padres urieron la semana pasada en un accidente, yo no sabia que habian muerto asi que fui a la comisaria, pero antes os llame a ti, a Roy y a Dig, y solo vinieron ellos dos porque ya sabes la parte de Laurel, asi que fuimos a la comisaria y el detective Lance me dijo que mi primo y su mujer habian fallecido y que si yo no me hacia cargo de los niños irian a un orfanato.-Explico Felicity quien estaba llorando asi que Oliver la envolvio en sus brazos.

-Lo siento Felicity no sabia nada.- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y le pedia mas disculpas.

CONTINUARA

Gracias por los favs y seguidores.

os recomiendo que sigais a dos autoras impresionantes: MASKRENA Y makuanna.


	3. Chapter 3

FAMILIA SORPRESA

Dedicado a mis chicas del foro.

CAPITULO 3

Después de que Felicity parara de llorar y Oliver pedirle disculpas por no estar allí cuando ella lo necesitaba, se dieron una sonrisa y fueron hacia el salón donde estaban una Lyla muy embarazada, Dig, Thea y Roy jugando con los dos pequeños Connor y Mickey.

Cuando entraron por la puerta los cuatro adultos se les quedo mirando y todos compartieron una mirada que ni Oliver ni Felicity entendieron.

-Tia Felicity el papa de Connor es tu novio?-Pregunto Mickey mientras los miraba con la mirada azul clara que heredo de su padre.

-Que va, solo son amigos, o eso dicen, pero despues aparecen de la nada dandose abazos o xogidos de la mano.- Le contesto Connor.- Como ahora, ves?- Dijo mientras señalaba a la pareja que se sontenia de la mano, lo que provoco que Felicity apartara la mano inmediatamente mientras se ponia cada vez mas roja.

-Chico te acostumbraras a estos dos.- Dijo ahora Roy.

- Pero papá decia que tenias novio.- Dijo confundido Mickey.

- Si pero él y yo rompimos hace poco.- Contesto Felicity lo que provoco una mirada de asombro por parte de todos los que estaban en la sala, y lo peor fue la mirada de Oliver que estaba llena de dolor y tenia apretada la mandibula, lo que ellos no sabian es que eso se lo habia dicho a su primo porque estaba muy ocupada con todas las cosas Arrow y por eso no pasaba tanto tiempo como antes con ellos por eso ella se invento que tenia un novio porque asi sabia que iba a tranquilizarlos, aunque era mentira y ella no podia explicarselo a todos hasta que Mickey no estuviera.

Después de escuchar esas palabras Oliver se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina con la escusa de buscar algo de beber, pero en realidad lo hizo para calmarse, como podia Felicity estar con alguien?, por qué no se lo habia dicho a ninguno?, pero lo que más le dolia es que Felicity se habia olvidado de él y había estado con otro y solo porque él no le habia dicho que lo que dijo ese día en la mansión era tan cierto como que habia pasado cinco años de su vida siendo torturado en una isla.

Mientras Oliver sacaba una cerveza de la nevera Felicity se unió a él en la cocina.

-Oliver, estas bien?- Pregunto con una mano en su brazo.

-Si es solo que me sorprendio no saber que estabas saliendo con alguien.- Dijo Oliver intentando no sonar como si le importara pero Felicity sabia que le molestaba, ya que lo noto en sus ojos.

-Oliver me invente que tenia novio, porque mi primo me preguntaba que porque en estos dos años habia pasado menos tiempo con ellos de repente, ya sabes antes de que llegaras a mi vida era un poco aburrida y mis fines de semana los pasaba con ellos y con mis sobrino y de repente apareciste tu y ahora paso mis fines de semana y mis noches contigo y esto va a parar en 3,2,1.- Termino Felicity que se sonrojaba otra vez, provocando una sonrisa verdadera en Oliver que se alegraba de que Felicity no estaba con nadie.

- Ya sabes Felicity que me encanta pasar las noches y los fines de semana contigo.- Le dijo y le guiñó un ojo lo que hizo que el sonrojo de Felicity fuera mayor.

Después de eso le volivo a coger la mano y la guió al salón.

-Ves ya lo hacen otra vez.- Le dijo Connor a Mickey en voz baja, lo que provoco una risa en todos los adultos pero esta vez Felicity no aparto la mano, sino que le dio un pequeño apreton mientras se sentaba con Oliver en el sillon que quedaba libre, ya que Thea y Roy compartian un sofa, y Lyla y Digg estaban en dos sillas asi como los dos niños en el suelo.

- Por cierto Connor por que te has escapado de casa?- Pregunto Oliver mirando hacia su hijo.

- Porque echaba de menos a Felicity, ella no es como Laurel, ella es divertida y le gusta estar conmigo y no me mira mal cuando tu no estas, Laurel siempre que te vas me mira mal y me dice que cuando estes con ella me mandara a un internado.- Dijo Connor lo que provoco una mirada de furia en Oliver.

- Por que no me has dicho antes eso?- Pregunto Oliver molesto.

-Porque creia que a ti te gustaba Laurel.- Dijo su hijo mirando hacia el suelo, mientras Oliver se levantaba y se sento a su lado.

- Quiero que cuando algo te moleste o alguien te trate mal me lo digas, aunque creas que a mi me guste esa persona.- Le dijo Oliver mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

- Vale papá.- Dijo el niño lo que provoco asombro en todo el mundo ya que era la primera vez que Connor llamaba a Oliver papá, mientras tanto Oliver abrazo a su hijo.

- Tia porque estas llorando?- Le pregunto su sobrino a Felicity que se habia sentado a su lado.

- Ehh, por nada.- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y abrazaba asu sobrino y de repente escuchaba llorar a las dos pequeñas y mirando el reloj vio que era la hora de despertarse de la siesta.

-Voy a por ellas.- Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Espera necesitaras ayuda, voy contigo.- Dijo Oliver mientras se levantaba y las seguia.

Caundo llegaron a la habitación Felicity saco de la cuna a Harmony y Oliver saco a Faith y se gano una sonrisa de esta.

- Oliver te presento a la pequeña Faith.- Dijo Felicity y esta sonrio y con sus dos manos aplasto la cara de Oliver.- Y esta es Harmony.- Dijo señalando a la pequeña que sostenia ella que tambien le dio una sonrisa y lanzo sus brazos para que Oliver la cogiera y asi lo hizo, asi que Oliver llego al salon con las dos niñas en brazos.

-Parece se que Oliver hechiza a las mujeres desde bebes.- Dijo Dig y los demas sonrieron.

Oliver y Felicity se sentaron y aunque ella intento coger a las pequeñas ni ellas ni Oliver la dejaron, por lo que parecia a ellas tambien le encataba este hombre tanto como a su tia.

El resto de la tarde estuvo lleno de juegos y charla.

-Bueno Felicity estas pensado en buscar algo mas grande?- Pregunto Lyla.

- La verdad es que si.- Contesto Felicity.

-Mudate a la mansion con nostros.- Dijo de repente Oliver, mientras los demas lo miraban sorprendido.

- Oliver que?- Pregunto Felicity sorprendida.

- La mansion tiene muchas habitaciones vacias, y allí no estaras sola.- Dijo Oliver dando motivos por los que Felicity deberia decir que si pero en realidad queria que se fuera para estar cerca de ella y no separarse ni un momento de ella y la razon mas importante estaba enamorado de ella.

- Si pero en la mansión no vives tu solo.- Dijo ella ahora.

- Felicity di que siiii porfaaa!- Dijo Connor quien aparecio a su lado en cero comay le miro con ojos de cachorro, los mismo ojos que habia puesto su padre.

- Si tia di que si, asi no estare solo estare con Connor y Oliver y no rodeado de tantas chicas.- Dijo ahora Mickey lo que provoco una risa en todos los presentes.

-Oliver estas seguro?- Pregunto Felicity sabiendo que este paso podria cambiar toda su relación.

- Tanto como que estoy aqui sentado en este momento con las personas que mas amo.- Dijo Oliver mirandola directamente a los ojos.

CONTINUARA.

Que os aparecido?, os gusta?,

Gracias por favs, seguidores y espero comentarios.

-Marian-


	4. Chapter 4

FAMILIA SORPRESA

PARA MIS CHICAS DEL FORO.

CAPITULO 4

Despues de aceptar vivir en la mansion con Oliver y Connor, Felicity se dio cuenta de que tendria que hablar con su casero para decirle que abandonaba el piso y también tendria que guardar todas las cosas que necesitara para vivir en la mansion, por lo que empezo a agobiarse, porque también tendria que ir a casa de su primo a por las cosas que habian dejado alli de los niños ya que solamente habian cogido lo necesario para una semana.

Asi que todos los presentes en la casa cuando acepto le dijeron que la ayudarian en lo que necesitaran y llegaron al siguiente plan, mientras Lyla, Dig y Roy se quedaban en la casa de Felicity guardando lo que tenia alli, y mientras cuidarian de las niñas, por otro lado Oliver, Felicity y Thea irian con Connor y Mickey a casa de los padres del pequeño para conseguir lo que quisieran.

Se dividieron a las nueve de la mañana y los que se dirigieron a casa del primo de Felicity llegaron a las once a la casa, ya que estaba en Central City, una vez alli Felicity quien estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto junto a Oliver, quien conducia, salio del vehiculo y abrio una de las puertas de atras para que puedieran salir Connor y Mickey, mientras Thea salia por el otro lado, nada mas salir Felicity se puso triste ya que esa casa le recordaba a su primo, pero casi hermano, y se quedo pensando en los momentos que habian pasado juntos en esa casa junto a los pequeños. Mientras recordaba noto que se le humedecian y los ojos pero no sabia que estaba llorando hasta que Mickey que estaba a su lado le cogio la mano y le dijo.

- Tia Feli yo entrare contigo no te preocupes.- Le dijo el niño que la miraba preocupado, asi que en ese momento Felicity se enjuago las lagrimas y apreto la mano a su sobrino.

Entraron en la casa a los pocos minutos y se dieron cuenta de que para terminar rapido tendrian que dividirse.

- Mickey, tú y Connor id a tu habitacion y meter en una caja todo lo que quieras llevarte vale?.- Le dijo Felicity a los nilos que asintieron y rapidamente cogieron la casa y fueron hacia donde ella les habia dicho.

- Thea tu puedes ir a la habitacion de las niñas y coger la ropa y cosas necesarias?- Pregunto Felicity a la chica mas joven.

- Claro y las cunas y eso que vas a hacer?- Pegunto, ya que Felicity habia utilizado hasta el momento unas cunas que le habian prestado sus vecinas.- Sabes que vas a necesitar eso y unos cambiadores y armarios y sillas para niños...- Thea empezo a hablar y Felicity se quedo en blanco, como iba a conseguir esas cosas, asi que empezaba a marearse.

- Esas cosas las comprare, no te preocupes Thea.- Le dijo Oliver que le guiñaba una ojo a su hermana pequeña y con eso Thea cogio una caja y salio en busca de la habitacion de las peqeñas.

Una vez que Thea se habia ido Felicity levanto la vista y miro directamente a los ojos de Oliver.

- Oliver no tienes que comprar esas cosas, yo puedo hacerlo, tengo suficiente dinero, bastante es que nos hayas dejado ir a dormir a tu casa, y cuado digo a tu casa me refiero a cada persona durmiendo en una habitacion separada porque ya sabes que eso es lo que estoy diciendo y voy a parar en 3,2,1...- Dijo ella y se dio cuenta de que Oliver estaba riendo, por lo que lo miro con la ceja levantada pero con una sonrisa.

- Es que no m habia dado cuenta lo que habia echado de menos tus balbuceos durante esta semana hasta qye has vuelto a balbucear.- Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme.- Y se que puedes comprar esas cosas pero quiero hacerlo porque cuando todo esto ocurrio yo no estaba alli para ti, y tu simepre has estado ahi para mi.- Termino cogiendole la mano y apretandola un poco.

- Y siempre voy a estar, hasta que te hartes de mi.- Le respondio con una sonrisa.

- Yo nunca me hartare de ti.- Le respondio rapidamente él.- Y ahora digame hacia donde nos dirigimos Señorita Smoak.- Le dijo rapidamente para evitar discursiones.

- Hacia el salon y el dormitorio de matrimonio, quiero coger algunas cosas que se que guardaban para ellos cuando fueran mayores, asi como los albunes de fotos y recuerdos de ellos.- Dijo ella mientras se adelantaba y le mostraba el camino.

No tardaron mucho en guardar lo necesario y cuando Thea, Felicity y Oliver habian terminado fueron a ver a los pequeños por si necesitaban ayuda, y cuando llegaron vieron a los dos niños que habian guardado todo y que se habian quedado dormidos, Mickey abrazado a un peluche que le habian regalado sus padres y Connor a su lado, asi que los mayores cogieron las cajas y las metieron en le coche y una vez cargado Oliver se dirigio a la casa para recoger a los dos pequeños dormidos, despues de decirle a Felicity que el podia con los dos, pero cuando llego a la habitacion se encontro con que Mickey estaba llorando en silencio para no despertar a Connor.

-Hey enano que te pasa?- Le pregunto Oliver mientras se sentaba en el suelo para estar a su misma altura.

- Es que echo de menos a mama y papa, y nunca los voy a volve a ver pero no se lo quiero decir a tia Feli porque se que ella tambien los echa de menos y ya es bastante con que llore por las noches cuando se cree que estamos dormidos.- Le dijo el pequeño.

- Mirame Mickey.- Le dijo al niño que enseguida levanto la cabeza.- No pasa nada si lloras y no ceo que a tu tia le moleste que le digas esto pero si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien me lo puedes decir a mi o avisar a Connor, verdad enano?- Dijo Oliver, que habia notado que su hijo estaba despierto y este de inmediato de se levanto y se puso al lado de su padre.

- Claro, ahora es mi turno de ayudar a Feli, ella es muy buena y siempre se preocupa por mi, ahora me toca a mi ayudarla.- Dijo el niño muy seguro.- Y mi papa es bueno ayudando a la gente, y yo se que por Feli haria cualquier cosa.. Le dijo ahora Connor a Mickey en voz mas baja para que su padre no lo escuchara.

Y esto se gano una sonrisa tanto de Oliver como de Mickey pero lo que ninguno de los Queen esperaban era que Mickey se moviera y los abrazara dandoles las gracias. Despues d eeste momento salieron de la habitacion y se dirigieron al coche donde Felicity y Thea hablaban animadamente, y nada mas aparecer por la puerta Mickey salio corriendo y abrazo a su tia.

- Gracias tia Feli.- Dijo el pequeño cuando se separaron.

- De nada.- Contesto ella, sin que ni siquera hiciera falta saber porque se las estaba dando.

Despues de eso subieron al cohe y puesieron destino a Starling City. Tardaron el llegar dos horas y cuando lo hicieron decidieron salir a comer con los que estaban en la casa de Felicity. Fueron al Big Burguer donde comieron y rieron.

Despues de comer se dirigieron a la mansion, llegaron en poco tiempo y al bajarse de los coches Oliver se encontro sin poderse mover ya que las dos pequeñas habian reclamado para que el las llevara en brazos y los demas no pudieron hacer nada. Cuando entraron por la puerta Raisa los recibio y Oliver les pidio que se llevara a todos los niños a jugar mientras ellos preparaban todo, las pequeñas empezaron a llorar cuando Oliver las solto pero pararon cuando les prometio jugar con ellas despues.

- No sabes donde te vas a meter.- Le dijo Mickey antes de salir con Connor hacia donde Raisa habia ido y esto hizo que los demas rieran.

- Felicity sube a la planta de arriba con Thea y LyLa y escoge las habitaciones que necesites, y cuando las tengas nos avisais y cada uno subiremos las caja de cada habitacion y las acomodaremos.- Explco Oliver a lo que todos los demas asintieron.

Una vez arriba y escogidas las tres habitaciones, la de Felicity se encontraba en frente de la de Oliver y a su lado estaba la de las mellizas y al lado de esta y en frente de la de Connor la de Mickey.

- Yo no se para que quieres tres habitaciones, si con dos tendrias suficiente.- Dijo Thea una vez estaban arregladas todas.

- Thea Mickey no puede dormir ni conmigo ni con las niñas y en una habitacion no cabes dos cunas.- Le contesto Felicity.

- Felicity, Thea no se refiere a que compartas habitacion con ellos sino con otra persona.- Le dijo Lyla mientras miraba a Oliver que estaba jugando con las pequeñas junto a Roy al que tambien habian convencido, esto provoco que Dig y Thea rieran fuerte llamando la atencion de los adultos jugando con los niños y que el sonrojo apareciera en la cara de Felicity.

- Podemos dejar ese tema, Oliver y yo solo somos amigos.- Les dijo Felicity.

- Esta bien asi que he pensado en cambiar las habitaciones.- Dijo Thea de repente.

- The no sera necesario.- Le dijo Felicity.

- Claro que si, los niños no puede vivir en una habitacion que parece para adultos y tu Felicity tienes que tener una habitacion que te guste.- Explico Thea.

- Thea no vamos a estar aqui para siempre.- Le dijo ahora Felicity.

- Y crees que haria a mi querido hermanito echarte de su casa?- Le pregunto Thea.

- Pues puede que se eche novia y que quiera la casa para ellos.- Explico Felicity.

- Papa, tu te vas a echar una novia?- Pregunto Connor que habia escuchado a los adultos.- Porque yo no quiero que Felicity y sus sobrinos se vaya nunca de casa.- Le dijo Connor un poco molesto.

- Que? Quien ha dicho que voy a echarme novia?- Pregunto confuso Oliver.- Ademas yo nunca echaria a Felicity de casa.- Concluyo Oliver.

- Eso no lo sabes Oliver, que pasa si tu y Laurel seguiis adelante, nosotros no podemos vivir aqui.- Le dijo Felicity molesta.

- Es que yo nunca voy a saguir con Laurel o a salir con otra persona.- Dijo Oliver molesto mirando directamente a Felicity.

- Chicos creo que deberiais hablar esto en privado.- Dijo Roy quien no habia hablado hasta ahora, y con eso Oliver se levanto y cogio a Felicity del codo guiandola hasta la biblioteca donde podrian hablar tranquilos.

- Oliver no puedes hablar asi, tu no sabes si vas a estar con Laurel mas y si no estas nunca mas no me puedes decir que no vas a estar nunca mas con una mujer porque Oliver conozco tu historial y te gustan bastante las mujeres.- Le dijo Felicity quien tambien estaba molesta.

- Si porque solo hay una mujer con la que quiera estar y estoy seguro de que no le molestaria que te quedaras aqui.- Le dijo Oliver.

- Oliver a cualquier mujer le molestaria que tu amiga con tres sobrinos viva en la casa donde tu estas con tu novio.- Empezo a decir Felicity y Oliver viendo que no entendia lo que queria decir tomo su cara con sus manos y la beso.

El beso comenzo lento y al principio Felicity no respondio porque estaba en shock, Oliver Queen la estaba besando penso, pero despues de ese momento empezo a devolverle el beso y paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura para acercarla mas a él y estuvieron besandose hasta que oyeron a Connor y a Mickey aplaudiendo junto a Thea, Lyla y Dig y Roy que llevanban cada uno a una melliza.

- Tia Feli, ahora Oliver y tu sois novios no?.

- Papa ahora Feli y tu sois novios no?.

Dijeron los dos niños a la vez mientras los adultos reian.

- Asi que nos al final seran dos habitaciones y el lunes empiezo a decorar la de los niños.- Concluyo Thea mientras echaba a los demas para dejarle intimidad a la nueva pareja.

- Asi que Señorita Smoak le gustaria compartir habitacion conmigo?- Pregunto Oliver.

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

FAMILIA SORPRESA

PARA MIS CHICAS DEL FORO

ARROW NO ES MIO PORQUE SI LO FUERA LA SERIE SERIA DISTINTA XD

CAPITULO 5

_-Asi que Señorita Smoak le gustaria compartir habitacion conmigo?- Pregunto Oliver._

Cuando Oliver le pregunto eso a Felicity se quedo en estado de shock, no sabia que responderle, su relacion acababa de empezar apenas hace unos minutos y ya le preguntaba si le gustaria compartir habiracion, y que Dios sepa que a Felicity le encantaria compartir habitacion con Oliver, pero tampoco queria que el pensara que ella era una chica facil, porque en realidad no lo era, solo que con Oliver quizas no le importara ir demasiado rapido, tambien estaba el hecho de que se habian conocido por casi tres años, asi que rapido no iban a ir.- Pensaba Felicity

Felicitu seguia con su balbuceo interior hasta que miro a Oliver que no paraba de sonreir.

-He dicho todo eso en voz alta verdad?- Pregunto ella.

-Si.- Respondio Oliver.- Y Felicitu quiero que sepas que no creo que seas una chica facil, es mas creo que eres dificil.- Dijo Oliver ganando una mueca de disgusto de Felicity.- Pero quiero que sepas que lo que dije aquella noche en la mansion era de verdad, te quiero Felicity Smoak y me encantaria compartir mi casa.- Dijo mientras le besaba la frente.- Mi vida.- Mientras besaba su nariz.- Y mi habitacion y le beso en los labios, beso que rapidamente se comvirtio en desesperado.

- Oliver, esto va a ser raro para Connor, Mickey y las niñas yo no puedo empezar una relacion contigo para que dentro de unos meses me digas que por mi seguridad ya no puedes estar conmigo.- Le dijo Felicity.

- Felicity si te he dicho esto ahora es porque se que quiero un futuro contigo y que dentro de mucho tiempo seguire queriendo estar contigo, y si puede que sea confuso para los niños pero entre los dos se lo podremos explicar.- Le respondio.

- Esta bien compartire habitacion contigo.- Acepto ella y Oliver rapidamente sonrio y la beso.- Pero solo dormiremos hasta que usted Señor Queen me invite por lo menos a una cita.- Le dijo rapidamente despues.

- Eres dura Felicity.- Le dijo el mientras su sonrisa caia.- Pero esta bien no quiero arruinar esto, y si para eso tengo que esperar esperare.- Le contesto dandole despues otro beso.- Asi que Señorita Smoak le gustaria cenar conmigo el sabado?- Pregunto Oliver.

- Sera un placer, pero debemos buscar canguro.- Dijo ella.- Y creo que deberiamos salir ya porque van a pensar que estamos haciendo algo que no estamos haciendo.- Le dijo ella mientras se movia para salir de la biblioteca.

- Esta bien pero antes de salir.- Dijo Oliver mientras la cogia de la cintura y le daba la vuelta para darle un beso.

- Papa, podemos entrar?- Pregunto Connor.

- Ya vamos nosotros.- Contesto Felicity que se estaba sonrojando mientra abria la puerta.

- Que pasa chicos?- Pregunto Oliver mientras miraba a los dos chicos y las dos pequeñas que estaban en la puerta

- Es que Harmony y Faith os buscaban.- Contesto Mickey y en ese momento Felicity y Oliver miraron a las pequeñas que levantaban sus brazos para que las cogieran.

Faith tenia los brazos levantados hacia Felicity ya que la pequeña tenia predileccion por su tia, mientras que Harmony los levanto hacia Oliver, que desde que lo habia conocido siempre queria estar con él.

- Mickey creo en tendremos que preocuparnoscon tu hermana en un futuro.- Dijo Connor.

- Si yo creo que tambien.- Le respondio, provocando una risa en los dos adultos mientras caminaban hacia el salon.

- Bueno habeis estado dentro mucho tiempo no?- Pregunto Thea con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se sentaban en el sofa y Felicity se sonrojaba.

- Te lo he dicho ves.- Le dijo a Oliver quien no pudo evitar reirse.

- Y que es lo que va a pasar?- Pregunto Dig con una sonrisa, ya que el sabia que esto pasaria tarde o temprano.

En ese momento Oliver se levanto pasandole la pequeña a su tia y se dirigio a donde Connor y Mickey estaban jugando.

- Chicos podemos hablar un momento.- Le pregunto Oliver a los pequeños mientras los demas en la sala miraban confundido.

- Claro.- Contestaron a la vez mientras compartian tambien uan mirada confusa.

- Voy a pedirle a Felicity que sea mi novia, pero primero quiero ver que este bien con vosotros dos.- Dijo Oliver mientras Felicity los miraba con sorpresa y amor.

- Por mi no hay problema me encanta Feli.- Dijo Connor.- Ademas ella te hace sonreir y no estar con cara de cabreado simpre.- Dice Connor ganando una risa de Thea, Digg y Roy.

- Por mi tampoco, me gustas y papa y mama siempre decian que a Tia Feli le gusabas y ella siempe lo negaba mientras se ponia roja.- Dijo Mickey.

-Mickey creo que debes dejar de habalr ya.- Le dijo Felicity mientras se sonrojaba.

- Que no Mickey continua a mi me gusta esta historia.- Dijo Oliver con una sonrisa.

- Es que si te lo digo Tia Feli me castigara y no quiero lo siento.- Le djo el niño.- Pero cuando un dia no este te la cuento.- Le dijo en el oido mientras Oliver y él sonreian.

- Entonces chicos os presento a mi novia Felicity Smoak.- Dijo Oliver mientras se giraba de vuelta al sofa.

- No crees que primero endria que decir que si yo?- PREgunto Felicity molesta.

- Felicity no hace falta que contestes todo el mundo sabe que dirias que si.- Contesto Roy quien gano una mirada fulminate de Felicity.

- Tienes razon.- Dijo ella ahora con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con las pequeñas en sus brazos.

- Tia Feli por que risa?- Pregunto Faith.

- Porque estoy contenta.- Le respondio a la niña mientras les hacia cosquillas a las dos.

- Y tu Olli por que risa?- Pregunto Harmony.

- Porque tambien estoy contento.- Le dijo mientras cogia en brazos a las dos pequeñas.- Hey que os parece si mañana vamos al zoo?- Les pregunto Oliver.

- Siii!- Contestaron las niñas a la vez.

- Y vosotros chicos que deciis?- PRegunto a los mayores.

- Valee.- Contestaron ellos.

- Pero Oliver mañana tienes que trabajar.- Dijo Felicity.

- Yo soy el presidente de la compañia y tu eres mi asistente ejecutiva asi que llamas a la compañia y cancelas mis reuniones por motivos personales.- Le dijo Oliver con una sonrisa.

- Pero...- Empezo a protestar Felicity.

- Si porfa tia Feli.- Dijeron sus sobrinos.

- Si Feli vamos al zoo.- Ahora Connor y Felicity viendo a Oliver con sus dos sobrinas y a su sobrino y a Connor todos mirandola con ojos suplicantes contesto.

- Esta bien.- Con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

- Y tengo una duda mas.- Dijo Thea.- Cuantas habitaciones tengo que decorar?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Dos.- Contesto Felicity mientras miraba feliz a Oliver aunque se sonrojara.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

FAMILIA SORPRESA

NOTA- GRACIAS A ANONIMO ME HE DADO CUENTA DE QUE HAY UN FALLO EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL FIC, LA EDAD DE LAS MELLIZAS NO ES DE 6 MESES SINO DE 2 AÑOS Y 6 MESES, NO SE QUE PASO PERO SE BORRO LOS DOS AÑOS, GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC Y A ANONIMO POR EL FALLO :)

PARA MIS CHICAS DEL FORO

CAPITULO 6

Era la mañana que iban a ir al zoo, pero era muy temprano todavia por eso Felicity y Oliver permanecian dormidos abrazados mientras sonaba la alarma. Desde que ella decidio vivir en la mansion, decidio darse una oportunidad con Oliver y esa era su primera noche compartiendo cama para dormir, pero solamente han hecho eso dormir, para decepcion de los dos, tampoco es que tengan mucha intimidad viviendo con dos niños uno de seis años y otro de siete, y con dos niñas pequeñas de dos años y medio cada una. Pero eso tamopoco les importaba asi que estaban aprovechando al maximo los momento en la cama abrazados porque era era el unico momento que se habian sentido tranquilos desde ayer.

Parecia que iban a poderv quedarse abrazados en la cama, aunque los dos sabian que estaban despiertos, seguian asi abrazados hasta que de repente escucharon abrir la puerta inmediatamente y correr hacia su cama a cuatro niños llenos de energia, todos chillando para que se levantaran y que se habian subido a la cama.

- uhh.- Se quejo Felicity.- Buenos dias tambien a vosotros.- Dijo mientras enseñaba una sonrisa y se sentaba en la cama, aunque los niños seguian saltando, y Oliver seguia tubamdo con los ojos cerrados.

- Oliver levanta o nunca van a parar.- Dijo Felicity, quien queria salir de la cama y darse una ducha.- Por cierto, como habeis bajado de la cuna?- Pregunto a sus dos sobrinas quienes miraron a los niños mas grandes.

- Estaban despiertas y nosotros veniamos a despertaros asi que las sacamos y las trajimos con nosotras.- Explico Connor.

- Y no podiais haber esperado media hora mas?- Pregunto Oliver que ya se estaba sentando.

- No porque queremos ir ya.- Dijo Faith

- Pero todavia esta cerrado, cariño.- Le dijo Felicity.

- Pero antes de ir al zoo comemos.- Le dijo Harmony, provocando una risa en los adultos.

- Esta bien chicos daros una ducha pero avisad a Raisa para que lave a las niñas, mientras Felicity y yo tambien nos arreglaremos.- Explico Oliver.

- Esta bien.- Dijeron los niños mientras ayudaban a las pequeñas a bajar de la cama y salian del cuarto.

- Me voy a duchar y cuando salgas tienes el baño para ti.- Dijo Oliver mientras se levantaba de la cama.

A los diez minutos ya estaab fuera y Felicity entrando en el baño, no tardo mucho ya que tenia el pelo limpio y no tenia que lavarlo, asi que cuando termino se seco, se puso su ropa interior y se dirigio a la puerta del baño, lo que no esperaba ver cuando salio era ver a Oliver dentro del armario gigantesco que tenia solo con unos pantalones vaqueros decidiendo que camisa ponerse, esa imagen desperto en Felicity en deseo, asi que sin hacer ruido se acerco a Oliver por detras y le abrazo por la espalda.

En cuanto Oliver noto los brazos de Felicity alrededor de su cintura se giro y la encontro en ropa interior, lo que provoco una reaaccion en su cuerpo que intentaba detener pero que no podia, Felicity se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba asi que se acerco mas a él y le beso, no era un beso dulce era un beso lleno de deseo.

El beso no se detuvo hasta que ambos se separaron sintiendo la necesidad de aire.

- Tu y yo el sabado salimos a cenar y nos quedamos en tu apartento.- Le dijo Oliver, mientras Felicity le seguia besando pero esta vez sus besos estaban destinados al cuello.- Sabes que mejor el viernes.- Dijo Oliver a lo que Felicity se rio.

- Pero Oliver mi apartamento lo he dejado.- Explico ella.

- Hable con tu casero y le pague dos semanas mas.- Explico Oliver lo que provoco que Felicity levantara una ceja.- Era por si necesitabas recoger algo mas.- Explico él.

- Mentiroso, tu lo que querias era que pasaramos la noche alli.- Dijo Felicity con una sonrisa.- Y no se me ocurre mejor manera de despedirme de el.- Dijo mientras se acercaba para volver a besarlo.

- Papa, Feli daros prisa.- Dijo Connor desde el pasillo.

- Eso que nosotros ya estamos listo.- Dijo ahora Mickey.

Esto hizo que Felicity y Oliver se separaran y apoyaran sus frentes.

- Sera mejor que nos vistamos.- Dijo ella, a lo que Oliver asintio y cogio una camisa al azar y salio del armario mientras se la ponia.

- Por cienrto Felicity bonita ropa interior.- Dijo mientras le guiñaba una ojo y Felicity se sonrojaba.

Diez minutos mas tarde Felicity ya estaba vestida y maquillada asi que salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a la parte baja donde ent¡contro a Oliver jugando con todos los niños, lo que provoco que sonriera, le encantaba verlo jugar con los niños y eso que solo habia jugado con todos ellos en un par de ocasiones, pero a ella le ecantaba.

- Chicos estais listos.- Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras con su sencillo vestido azul claro, con lunares blanco y con unas bailarinas azules.

- Si.- Dijeron todos a la vez.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al garaje donde Felicity vio un coche que nunca antes habia visto en su garaje.

- Papa ese coche es nuevo verdad?- Pregunto Connor a lo que Olivver asintio timidamente.

- Tiene 7 plazas y cabemos todos.- Explico Oliver, mientras abrian las puertas y dejaban pasar a los mayores, despues cada uno cogio a una melliza y la coloco en una silla adecuada para ellas, cuando terminaron Oliver camino hacia el asiento del copiloto para abrir la puerta y que Felicity se subiera, lo que no esperaba era un beso de Felicity.

- Gracias.- Le dijo ella mientras se subia con una sonrisa, él no necesitaba que le explicara porque se las daba, ya lo sabia.

Se subio en el coche y se dirigieron al zoo donde pasaron la mañana y el dia viendo a todos los animales y espectaculos que podian, los niños estaban encantados y no pararon de sonreir, Felicity tampoco lo hizo y por esa sencilla razon Oliver tamppoco paraba sonreir, se dio cuenta de que le gustaba verlos a todos juntos y sonriendo y se dio tambien cuenta de que esto era lo que queria para su futuro, a todos juntos en familia y sonrio aun mas ampliamente.

Una vez que ya habian terminado de verlo todo se dirigieron a la tienda de regalos donde cada niño se compro algo, Connor y Mickey se compraron dos peluches el primero un tigre y el segundo un leon, y las dos pequeñas se llevaron Faith un delfin y Harmony un oso de peluche y Oliver se fijo en que Felicity no paraba de mirar un peluche gigante de una oso asi que cuando salieron el se excuso con que se le habia olvidado algo y volvio a la tienda y se lo compro, cuando fue al coche se los encontro a todos subido en el coche menos a Felicity asi que se lo dio ya que no se lo podria ocultar porque era gigante, y cuando lo vio se rio y le dio una enorme sonrisa.

- Gracias, me encanta.- Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme.- Estoy deseando que llegue el viernes para hacerte un regalo yo.- Le dijo mientras le daba otro beso y se alejaba guiñandole un ojo y con una sonrisa traviesa.

Esta mujer iba a volverlo loco, penso Oliver.

CONTINUARA.

GRACIAS POR LEER :)


	7. Chapter 7

FAMILIA SORPRESA

PARA EL FORO ;)

CAPITULO 7

LLego el viernes, por fin el dia esperado para la cita, dia que esperaban con ansias tanto Oliver como Felicity. Pero el que deseaba mas que llegara esa noche fue Oliver, ya que desde el dia del zoo no se habia podido quitar de la cabeza a Felicity desnuda, en su cama con él, y era dificil porque compartian habitacion y cama, pero no podia tocarla como él queria, porque entre otras muchas razones la casa estaba llena de niños que en cualquier momento aparecian en la habitacion porque habian tenido pesadillas, o por las pequeñas que lloraban y alguno de los dos tenia que ir a verlas, y esto lo sabia porque justo al dia siguiente del zoo por la noche mientras Oliver estaba besando y desnudando a Felicity a la vez se abrio la puerta de su habitacion de repente, por lo que se separaron de inmediato para ver quien lo habia hecho y encontraron a Connor con lo ojos llorosos diciendo que habian tenido una pesadilla, asi que hicieron hueco y se acosto con ellos. A ellos no les importaba en realidad, asi que cuando a los diez minutos aparecio Mickey tambien le hicieron hueco. Oliver y Felicity se miraron con una mirada llena de amor, ya que se veian como una familia.

Y asi se quedaron dormidos los cuatro en la cama hasta que a las cinco escucho llorar a las pequeñas, asi que Oliver se levanto intentando no despertar a nadie y se dirigio a la habitacion, ya rediseñada por Thea, donde dormian las pequeñas y las encontro despiertas y medio llorando, pero en cuanto lo vieron las dos le mostraron una sonrisa brillante que le hizo sonreir, asi que las cogio a las dos y mientras le hablaba las llevo a su habitacion donde tambien las metio en la cama con ellos, menos mal que tenia una cama en la que cabian perfectamente cuatro adultos, hecho del que se habia reido Felicity en cuanto vio su habitacion, pero del que ahora estaba contento de tener.

Y asi se quedaron hasta que sono el despertador de Felicity, quien se levanton un poco desorientada, pero le gusto tanto la imagen que vio, que antes de despertar a todos los ocupantes de su cama les hizo un foto con su movil, despues se dirigio y desperto primero a los niños, y una vez que llevo a las pequeñas a su habitacion, donde encontro a Raisa para llevarlas a cambiarlas, se dirigio a su habitacion y desperto a Oliver con pequeños besos por toda la cara, y cuando se desperto la cogio y en un rapido movimiento la puso debajo de el.

- Buenos dias.- Le dijo antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besarla.

- Buenos dias, Oliver levanta, vamos a llegar tarde.- Le dice ella mientras intenta mover a Oliver.

- Sabes que soy el CEO y que llego cuando quiera verdad?- Pregunto Oliver.

- Si pero a parte de CEO tenemos que llevar a los niños al colegio y a la guarderia.- Le dijo ella mientras logro salir de los brazos de Oliver.- Ademas esta noche es nuestra cita, y no tenemos los niños le dijo ella mientras se dirigia al baño.

Despues ella salio y Oliver entro a ducharse y una vez que estaban los dos listos para el trabajo, bajaron al comedor donde se encontraban ya los niños y desayunaron con ellos, mas bien bebieron cafe con ellos porque preferian desayunar mas tarde en la oficina.

Una vez que ya habian desayunado se dirigieron primero al colegio donde iban Mickey y Connor, y despues a la guarderia de las Industrias Queen, donde soltaron a las pequeñas, una vez que se quedaron solos con Dig, empezo la jornadaa de trabajo , que incluia hoy dos reuniones antes del almuerzo y una despues de este, razones de mas por las que Oliver queria que terminara su dia.

Las reuniones que tuvo antes del almuerzo fueron aburridas, solo soportables porque Felicity estaba alli a su lado, sin embargo la de despues del almuerzo fue corta, por lo que estaba enormemente agradecido.

Una vez terminadas la reuniones Oliver se dio cuenta de que quedaba super poco tiempo para que estar con Felicity solos durante una noche entera, ya que Roy y Thea iban a ocuparse de Connor y Mickey, mientras que Dig y Lyla se ocuparian de Harmony y Faith.

Oliver deseaba que llegara ya la hora de la cita.

CONTINUARA

Holaaa, en un principio este iba a ser el capitulo de la cita, pero cuando comence a escribir me di cuenta de que preferia dejar un capitulo entero para eso por lo que este es un capitulo de preparacion para ella.

Espero que os esten gustando los capitulos y si algo no os gusta o quereis que pase solo teneis que decirlo.

Gracias por favs y seguidores :)


	8. Chapter 8

FAMILIA SORPPRESA

CAPITULO 8

Oliver no podia creer lo que le estaba pasando, por primera vez es su vida estaba nervioso por una cita, le sudaban y temblaban las manos , por no hablar del hecho de que era la tercera vez que se tenia que abrochar la camisa, estaba tan nervioso que al mirar al reloj se dio cuenta de que era la hora de la cita asi que cogio la chaqueta mientras dio un gruñido y salio de su habitacion para dirigirse a la de su hermana, donde Felicity se estaba arreglando.

Felicity por su parte tambien estaba nerviosa, pero ella lo estaba casi siempre que se encontraba cerca de Oliver, asi que para ella solo aumentaron los nervios porque iban a ir juntos a una cita y si Dios queria por fin tras esa cita iba a tener el mejor sexo de su vida, porque ella sabia que seria el mejor nada mas habia que mirar a Oliver para saber eso, asi que debajo de su vestido azul se puso un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje verde y esperaba que a Oliver le gustara, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que al escuchar el golpe, en la puerta de la habitacion de Thea, se asusto.

- Un momento.- Le dijo mientras se ponia los zapatos y se dirigia a la puerta.

Cuando la abrio se encontro a Oliver con un traje oscuro, que lo hacia mas sexi de lo que era, penso ella, y Oliver se rio.

- He dicho eso en voz alta no?- PRegunto mientras se sonrojaba.

- Si, pero no me importa que me digas sexi.- Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Por cierto tu tambien lo estas.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

- Oliver aparta o voy a tener que volver a pintarme los labios.- Dijo ella, pero Oliver se aparto soltando un resoplido.

- Que sepas señorita Smoak que esta noche no me apartare.- Le dijo Oliver con las pupilas negras y una voz bastante mas aspera.

- No espero que lo hagas.- Le dijo ella con los ojos igual de dilatados mientras se mordia el labio inferior.

- Sabes que podemos saltarnos la cena y pasar directamente al postre no?- Pregunto Oliver.

- Ni se le ocurra Señor Queen, llevo sin comer desde al mediodia y me muero de hambre.- Le dijo ella.- Ademas para lo que vamos a hacer despues es necesario alimentarse bien.- Dijo ella con la voz mas baja.

- Pues vamos entonces.- Le dijo mientrqas le ofrecia el brazo.

Bajaron por las escaleras de la mansion y abajo en la entrada se encontraron a Thea y Roy con los niños y a Dig y a Lyla que habian venido a por las niñas. Se despidieron de ellos dandoles un beso y prometiendo que mañana estarian temprano en casa y que despues irian al parque.

Salieron de la mansion y cogieron uno de los caros coches de Oliver, poniendo rumbo hacia el lugar de la cena.

LLegaron al poco tiempo al restaurante, que era el favorito de ella. Al entrar los llevaron directamente a la mesa donde se sentaron uno frente al otro y el camarero se dirigio a por dor cartas para entregarselas a ellos.

- Que les puedo ofrecer de beber?- Pregunto el camarero.

- Una botella de Lafite 82.- Le dijo Oliver.

- Ya era hora.- Le dijo Felicity con una sonrisa.

Despues de traerles las copas y el vino pidieron la cena y hablaron tranquilamente mientras Oliver sostenia la mano de Felicity mientras dibujaba pequeños circulos en ella.

Les trajeron la cena y la comieron tranquilamente mientras disfrutaban de la compañia del otro, y mientras compartian miradas y sonrisas.

Cuando recogieron los platos el camarero les ofrecio el postre a lo que Felicity respondia rapidamente que no necesitaban nada, mientras sonreia a Oliver.

- Entonces que sea la cuenta.- Dijo Oliver mientras miraba a Felicity fijamente.

El camarero la trajo y rapidamente Oliver saco la tarjeta y pago, despues se levanto y volvio a ofrecerle el brazo a Felicity. Salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron directamente al coche, sin preguntar a donde ir Oliver puso en marcha el coche, mientras estaban de camino la mano de Oliver no solto en ningun momento la de Felicity y cada vez que podia la miraba y se sonreian.

Al llegar a la antigua casa de Felicity, Oliver salio primero y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta de Felicity, ella salio y lo pirmero que hizo fue pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Oliver y besarlo dulcemente, y cuando se aparto le dio la mas brillante sonrisa.

Despues se dirigieron a la casa, donde Felicity intentaba abrir la puerta, mientrasque Oliver le daba besos y pequeños mordiscos por el cuello, y despues pasaba su lengua por ellos, asi que cuando consiguio abrir la puerta y entraron ella se giro e hizo lo mismo que Oliver estaba haciendo se acerco a su cuello y lo beso y mordio, mientras Oliver gruñia a lo que Felicity sonreia.

Despues siguieron besos y mas besos mientras se desnudaban el uno al otro y cuando Felicity se quedo en ropa interior se fijo en la mirada de Oliver, era una mirada de puro deseo, asi que la levanto y ella se agarro a su cintura con las piernas, mientras se besaban y se dirigian al dormitoria de la antigua casa de Felicity. Una vez alli la tumbi en la cama dond termino de desnudarla y de desnudarse, mientras besaba todo su cuerpo dejando en Felicity la sensacion de sentirse amada. Y el le demostraria despues cuanto la amaba.

Despues de terminar agotados se quedaron dormidos enredados el uno en el otro.

A la mañana siguiente Felicity se desperto con pequeños besos de Oliver por todo su cuerpo, despues decidieron cambiarse y recoger a los niños para ir a desayunar juntos, pero antes claro se metieron en el baño para darse una ducha juntos.

Despues salieron de la casa de la que se despidieron para siempre y pusieron rumbo a recoger a su familia para ir al parque

CONTINUARA...

Que os ha parecido? Os gusta?

Gracias por comentarios, favoritos y seguidores.

Espero vuestra opinion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chicos siento no actualizar durante un tiempo, pero es que este verano esta siendo ocupado, mi abuela esta en el hospital y he estado de campamento como monitora durante un par de semanas, lo siento de verdad.

Intentare actualizar lo antes posible de verdad lo siento :)


	10. Chapter 09

Familia Sorpresa

Capitulo 9

Una vez mas siento no haber podido actualizar hasta ahora pero no ha sido por no querer sino por no poder, espero que me perdoneis y espero que os guste este capitulo, a partir de ahora si nada me lo impide volvere a actualizar como maximo a la semana.

Saludos :)

Despues de despedirse de la casa para siempre se dirigieron a la mansion para recoger a todos los pequeños y poner rumbo al parque para pasar un dia en familia.

Oliver nunca penso que iba a disfrutar pasando el dia con una mujer rubia que balbuceaba y que era mas bien timida, ni tampoco que iba a estar acompañado por su hijo que no era de Laurel sino de una de sus aventuras y al que querria y haria todo por el, ni tampoco de los sobrinos de la mujer de la que estaba enamorada y que pasarian a ser unos hijos para él porque siendo sincero con él mismo no podia pasar un dia mas sin reir con las mellizas ni jugar a los videojuegos con Mickey ni Connor, en estos momentos se daba cuenta de cuanto habia cambiado Oliver Queen tras esos años en Lian Yu pero por momentos como esos y la familia que tenia volveria a pasar por ese infierno sin pensarlo.

Por otro lado Felicity nunca penso que cuando fuera madre, era porque su primo y mejor amigo habia muerto y le habia dejado como tutora para que cuidara de sus sobrinos y que no le importaria hacerlo aunque en un principio le costara trabajo. Tampoco imaginaba que un hombre como Oliver Queen que podria tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera querria estar con ella y que ademas de eso quiere formar una familia con ella y sus sobrinos, aunque ella tampoco imaginaba que el hombre de sus sueños ya seria padre pero no puede cambiar nada de eso porque ella queria a Connor tanto como quiere a sus sobrinos y a todos los quiere como si fueran sus hijos.

Estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de que habian llegado a la mansion y que sus chicos ya estaban esperando en la puerta.

- LLegais tarde.- Protesto Connor.

- Que estabais haciendo para tardar tanto?- Pregunto ahora Mickey.

- Eso que estabais haciendo?- Pregunto Thea alzando las cejas y haciendo que Felicity se pusiera roja mientras confirmaba las sospechas de todos los adultos.

- Enhorabuena pareja- Dijeron Digg y Roy a la vez provocando de Felicity se pusiera mas roja aun, mientras que Oliver los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Bueno podemos irnos ya?- Pregunto Connor.

- Claro llevais todo lo necesario?- Pregunto Felicity que ya tenia un tono de piel mas parecido al normal.

- Siii!- Gritaron los cuatro niños a la vez.

Una vez subidos al coche (que Oliver habia decidido comprar y que ahora tenia siete plazas) pusieron rumbo al parque.

Mas o menos un cuarto de hora despues llegaron al parque y en el momento en el que llegaron todos los niños se dispersaron y se pusieron a jugaar en las distintas atracciones del parque. A lo largo de la mañana Oliver y Felicity tambie se unieron a los niños.

Cuando llego la hora de comer se fueron a la hamburgueseria favorita de la familia donde comieron hasta no poder mas, despues volvieron al parque donde jugaron mas tiempo. Cuando llego la hora de la merienda fueron a tomar un helado todos juntos y despues pusieron rumbo de nuevo a la mansion.

Despues de ducharse y cenar acostaron a todos los niños y les leyeron sus respectivos cuentos y una vez que estaban ya dormidos la pareja se acosto abrazados el uno al otro.

Continuara...

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y espero vuestros comentarios.

Otra vez siento el retraso :D


End file.
